paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Petrifying Playdate
I fun little story I wanted to do Summary When Everest's pups, Smiley's pups and Shine's pups have a playdate Celestia gets overwhelmed and runs off to her place in the woods. When the pups realize she's missing they go on a journey to find her. Can they find her? Characters Shine Celestia Lemar Camilla Dime Lupe Rampage Techno Isis Kilamanjaro Tataina Cayon Heracles Trek Albert Story "Pups dinner will be ready in four hours" said Shine as she disappeared into the kitchen. She slipped on headphones as the pups started talking and playing. Celestia was huddled up in the corner watching the pups laugh and play. Soon it got louder and to her it seemed more crowded. She sneaked out the door and as soon as she was out of sight started running into the woods. *Back to the others* As there was a whooshing all the pups turned to see the door close. "What was that?" asked Isis " Every one line up now!" exclaimed Dime. Hearing the stress in his voice all the pups lined up. "Cayon, Heracles, Albert, Trek, Tataina, Kilamanjaro and Isis" " Here" "Here" "Here" "Here" "Here" "Here" "Here" "Lupe, Rampage and Techno" "Here" "Here" "Here" "Camilla, Celestia and Lemar" "Here" "Here" "Celestia's gone!" exclaimed Dime. He started pacing the room talking to himself. Camilla walked up to Dime "DIME! Snap out of it!" she yelled into his ear. He jumped up into the air and then calmed down. "Okay every body me and Isis are going to see if we can find her scent then everybody follow us" said Dime. Shine popped her head out of the kitchen. "Dinner will be read in an hour and a half" she said then disappeared back into the kitchen "So we have an hour and a half to find her! Let's get started" said Dime. He and Isis started sniffing around and Dime soon raced out of the lookout and all the pups followed him. (scene change) ( a leaf swirls across ) Celestia ran through the woods as fast as she could. She pricked her ears up and glanced behind her and saw nor heard no trace of the other pups. She ran into the clearing and a fox came up to her "Hey there Nectar. Gather all the animals and have them inside their dens fast" said Celestia. The fox ran off to gather up the animals. Celestia waited until they were all in their homes then put on the hologram cover. Nectar came over to her and sat by her side waiting for the pups to pass by (scene change) ( Dime's tail ) "Come on I think were getting closer! The scent is stronger" said Dime yelling over his shoulder. He sped up and the pups came into a clearing. "The scent is much stronger here" remarked Isis "Which means she's around her!" exclaimed Camilla and Lemar " We didn't all guess that" muttered Tatiana sarcasticly "Let's keep searching!" exclaimed Dime. The group walked through the hologram and they didn't notice a thing. Then Dime stopped and the pups ran into him. "What is it?" asked Rampage "The smell is like she's right next to me but yet she isn't" said a confused Dime. "Wait did you heat that whirring sound?" asked Lupe. Dime shook his head. "There's a buzzing sound like there is some sort of hologram or other device around here" said Lupe "But we are in the middle of a clearing with nothing around us" said Dime "Unless..." said Rampage trailing off "Unless what?" asked Dime. Rampage didn't answer as he jumped into what seemed like nothingness and disappeared. "Where did Rampage go!" exclaimed Techno "Maybe I was right and there is a hologram!" said an excited Lupe. Then they heard a very surprised sort of growl/yelp from somewhere very close by. "What was that?!" asked a very surprised Camilla "I don't know" said Dime shaking his head. (scene change)( a Leaf ) "R-rampage?" asked a confused Celestia "That's me" said Rampage watching nervously as Nectar walked around him, her teeth bared. "Nectar, it's fine. He won't hurt us" said Celestia. Nectar hesitated for a moment then went to sit back by Celestia. "So Rampage are you all alone or did the rest of the pups come?" asked Celestia "All the pups. Why are you out here by yourself?" asked Rampage "It's my safe spot. I got to over whelmed with all the pups at the lookout and stuff in the same room so I came here to be with Nectar" explained Celestia "Well why don't you come back and we can maybe do something not overwhelming?" suggested Rampage "T-that sounds like it would be fun!" said Celestia. "well then come back with me" said Rampage "We will have to go around the back because they can't see my place. if we go around back it will seem like we came from another place" said Celestia. Rampage nodded and they walked behind the hologram around to the rest of the pups "CELESTIA!" exclaimed Camilla, Dime and Lemar "Are you okay?" asked Dime coming up too her and sniffing her to make sure she wasn't hurt. "I am fine" said Celestia gently nudging Dime away. "Why don't we all go back to the lookout?" suggested Rampage. "Let's go!" exclaimed Dime "Beside's I bet your mom would be surprised if we weren't there when she called us in for dinner" said Lupe "Your right" said Dime and took off running with the other pups behind him. (scene change)(PAW Patrol badge) Celestia and Rampage played Uno as the rest of the pups played Pup Pup Boogie. Just then Shine popped her head out of the kitchen "Pups dinner is ready!" she called out. The pups stopped what they were doing and ran into the kitchen. Celestia and Rampage walked in last and sat down next to each other. As they ate they thought over the events of the day The End